


Next Best Date

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Schmoop, implied mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/16/18: “monster, take, date”





	Next Best Date

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/16/18: “monster, take, date”

Still livid, “Here I am at this monster truck rally," Stiles complained, "seated between him _and his brother!”_  

“Not, I take it, your idea of a first date.”

_Duh!_ Stiles would’ve snapped if Derek’s expression weren’t so soft.

Without looking up, “What _would_ be?” Derek asked.

Stiles groaned. _You_ , he thought. _Us_ , _here just as we are._

“Dunno,” he muttered instead. “What’s yours?”

“Oh… a nice meal someplace, then a stroll. Beacon Park’s rose garden’s blooming—”

“ _Please let’s go on a date!”_ burst from Stiles, grabbing Derek’s hand.

Noticeably blushing in the diner’s harsh light, “I’d love to,” Derek smiled.


End file.
